Deimos
by naiara cristina
Summary: Suzanna Williams sempre foi uma garota normal, como qualquer outra, mas isso apenas até encontrar um misterioso cordão, que lhe abrirá as portas para um mundo perigoso, onde a magia e o ódio governam todos os seres.


_The stars will cry the __**blackest tears**__ tonight  
And this is the moment that I live for  
I can smell the ocean air__  
Here I am, pouring my heart onto these rooftops  
Just a ghost to the world  
That's exactly...exactly what I need_

_As estrelas vão chorar as lágrimas mais negras esta noite  
E este é o momento em que eu vivo  
Eu posso sentir o cheiro do ar do oceano _

_Aqui estou eu, derramando o meu coração para os telhados  
Apenas um fantasma para o mundo  
Isso é exatamente ... exatamente o que eu preciso_

Prólogo

Acordei cedo e, como fazia todos os dias, peguei meu violino, minha bolsa e sai de casa, com todos ainda dormindo. O sol nascia, a manhã estava nublada e fria. O sábado tinha um tom de céu limpo, após a chuva torrencial que havia caído no dia anterior. Eu me sentia renovada naquela gelada manhã de outono. Rumei para a floresta que envolvia a cidade, sem encontrar ninguém pelas ruas.

Aquele era meu lugar favorito. A mata era densa, com árvores grandes que barravam a maior parte da luz do sol, o que não impedia que o solo ficasse coberto de pequenas plantas e muito musgo, tornando as encostas escorregadias. Mas como eu estava acostumada a andar por ali, conhecia todos os recantos, todos os lugares escondidos, em mais ou menos 10 km. Eu ansiava por conhecer ainda mais, e tinha um projeto de fazer um mapa, mapeando a floresta completa.

Fui direto ao meu lugar de repouso, uma clareira que ficava a uns 2 km de minha casa, no alto de um morro, de onde se podia ver grande parte da cidade. Como sempre, abrir o estojo do violino e comecei a tocar. Poucas coisas me eram mais importantes que meu violino. Eu sempre estava tentando melhorar, dando o maximo de mim em cada vez que praticava. Entretanto, minha irmã mais velha era violinista também, considerada um grande gênio, e me sentia intimidada em tocar num lugar em que ela pudesse ouvir.

Fiquei treinando por muito tempo, o sol subiu sobre as nuvens e chegou a hora do almoço. Comi um sanduíche que tinha trago, e continuei. Para mim, aquelas eram as melhores horas da minha vida.

Infelizmente, estava ficando tarde, eu tinha de voltar. Comecei a guardar minhas coisas, quando tive a sensação de estar sendo observada. Numa árvore a minha direita, estava um grande pássaro de penas vermelhas, bico reto, segurando um cordão com as garras afiadas. Me olhava fixamente.

Era um belo animal, lindo, forte, com olhos mesclados de marrom e mel. Subitamente, vou sobre mim, jogando o cordão que levava no meu colo. Peguei. Era antigo, com manchas de ferrugem, de um dourado forte, brilhante demais para algo velho. No centro, sobre uma borda de símbolos desenhados, uma pedra de um negro profundo, que, assim que toquei, se tornou de um azul profundo..

Guardei aquilo em minha bolsa e fui para casa.

X X X

-Não sei por que tanto entusiasmo, Adrian- falei, rindo. Meu grande amigo Adrian Miller estava eufórico com a chegada de um novo aluno a nossa escola, que, segundo ele, era "gatissímo, dá vontade de morder". Como vivíamos numa cidade pequena, daquelas em todos se conhecem desde sempre, a chegada de alguém "de fora "era um verdadeiro acontecimento. Minha tia Emily, com quem eu passava as férias todo ano, se mudara para New York aos 18 jurando nunca mais voltar ao fim de mundo onde nascera. Minha mãe preferira continuar na Virginia, se casou com um amigo de infância que veio a ser meu pai, e me condenou a viver ali. –Bem, já conversou com ele?

-Ainda não- Adrian parecia muito desejoso de fazer-lo. – Sabe, quando o vi ele estava ocupado, entregando documentos na secretaria, não deu tempo. Mas espere só até eu o encontrar de novo. Aí, ninguém me segura, você vai ver, Suzanna.

-E se ele não for dos seus? Talvez ele prefira uma mulher...

-Confio no meu taco, querida. Eu sou tudo que um homem precisa.

-Com uma modéstia incrível, não? –Alfinetei. Adrian era assim, sem papas na língua, dizendo tudo que queria na hora que queria. Seu comportamento chocava os mais conservadores e era motivo de falatório na cidade, porém, como meu vizinho, eu o conhecia muito bem, e não ia deixar de ter um amigo pelo que os outros falavam. O triste é que dos nossos antigos companheiros de infância, de um total de sete, apenas eu, Jody Baker e Amélia Campbell ainda convivíamos regularmente com ele. -O que houve com o Dyllan? O cara por quem você se dizia totalmente apaixonado até a semana passada?

-Dyllan é passado, só quero o futuro.

-Susan- estávamos na piscina do clube onde éramos sócios, curtindo um sol de fim de tarde,já se pondo no horizonte, não nos animando a ir para casa, e tive o desprazer de encontrar minha irmã mais velha Samantha. A perfeita, linda, inteligente e ótima atleta. Minha irmã era uma veterana popular, conhecida por ser gentil e bela. Com sua pele clara, olhos verdes, cabelos loiros, os malditos cabelos que ela gastava uma fortuna para manter macios e sedosos. Paparicada por todos, inclusive meus pais. Enquanto que eu... Não importava o que eu fazia, nunca conseguia ser melhor do que ela. Isso me irritava, me sentia sempre inferior– não devia está indo para casa?

-E Samantha, não deveria cuidar de sua própria vida? Afinal da minha eu cuido. Aliais você também não está em casa.

Ela escutou tudo pacientemente, com uma expressão madura em seu rosto. – Não, mas estou indo agora. Brad veio apanhar a irmã dele na aula de natação. Podemos lhe dar uma carona. O clube vai fechar mesmo- era incrivelmente cínico o modo como ela sempre ignorava a presença de Adrian.

-Não. Não quero nem chegar perto desse seu namorado mauricinho - Peguei minha bolsa- Adrian e eu vamos andando, são só algumas quadras. –Ela fez um murmuro de desagrado ao ouvir o nome dele.

-Faça como quiser- respondeu ao ir embora.

Adrian esperou ela sair para falar- sua família me odeia. –Era uma afirmação. Ambos sabíamos ser verdade. Meus pais costumavam ser íntimos da família de Adrian, mas tudo mudou quando ele assumiu sua orientação sexual. Desde então eles não só se afastaram, como também quiseram que eu me afastasse, reclamando de minhas más companhias. O preconceito fala bem alto nas pessoas. – Eu tava pensando, podíamos ligar pra Jody e Amélia e ir naquela nova boate que vai ser inaugurada hoje.

-Claro. Mas é para maiores de 21. –ele piscou "deixe isso comigo".

X X X

A boate estava lotada, parecia que todos os jovens da cidade tinham resolvido ir para a inauguração. As luzes psicodélicas voavam sobre a pista, dando ares coloridos as pessoas que se debatiam num frenesi chamando dança.

-Cara- gritou Jody, tentando se fazer ouvida- eu não perderia isso por nada.

Sabe-se como, Adrian conseguiu realmente nos colocar dentro da Crazy Rave ( que aliais dava razão ao nome, com tantas pessoas alucinadas no ritmo das batidas da musica). Nós, é claro, havíamos aceitado o convite. Corri para a casa de Jody, onde troquei de roupa, tirando o short e a blusa molhada, pegando emprestado um vestido preto brilhante e sapatos de tachinhas. E lembrando do colar esquisito que achara naquela manhã, coloquei-o. Amélia se juntou a nós a noite e depois Adrian dirigiu até o centro, onde a boate ocupava um dos terrenos mais valorizados da avenida principal. Já estava bombando, com musica em níveis ensurdecedores.

Dançamos por horas a fio, embalados pelos mais diferentes estilos musicais. Passava das duas da madrugada quando Adrian me cutucou:

-Olha lá, o cara novo.

Eu, Jody e Amélia nos viramos na hora, curiosas em ver o cara tão gato de que ele estivera falando há dois dias seguidos. Ele não estava muito distante de nós. Era realmente lindo, com feições elegantes, olhos cor de mel, cabelos cacheados cor acobreados, vestia uma jaqueta de couro e jeans escuros. Parecia mais um modelo, um ator de hollywoody.

-Ele ta olhando para você - Adrian notou- fixamente. É, parece que eu já perdi antes mesmo de tentar.

Eu me encolhi, como medo. O cara olhava para mim, sim, e isso era a coisa mais assustadora que já me havia acontecido. Porque ele não me olhava como se estivesse interessado em mim, ou qualquer outra coisa assim, me olhava como um predador olha sua presa. Como se quisesse voar no meu pescoço e me degolar. Havia uma expressão de repulsa e nojo tão latentes em sua bela face, juntamente com um sorriso cruel e um brilho de ódio em seus olhos.

Enquanto eu olhava fixamente , sem conseguir desviar meus olhos dele, seu rosto se contorceu em um esgar, tornando sua face deformada, lívida como uma mascara de Halloween. Era impressão minha ou ele tinha um chifre curvo e retorcido, olhos vermelho-sangue e presas, com garras afiadas em seus braços esqueléticos? Eu mal conseguia me manter de pé frente a seu olhar diabólico. Tinha de sair dali, rápido. Corri, o mais veloz que pude, sem ligar para meus amigos que estranhavam meu medo repentino. Eu apenas queria estar o mais longe possível daquele cara.


End file.
